The Truth and All of the Lies That Come With It
by Negative-Hysteria
Summary: The temple has been reduced to rubble and with it, the lives of the agents. Resurfacing from the ashes, the agents find themselves with more predicaments than ever before. New people found and old friends lost threaten the dynamic of the team forever. Set after the mid-series finale, just a little something to keep us sane until March 3rd.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the story! I will update I promise! Please Please review and tell me what you like. Thank you all!**

**...**

Dark.

Why does everything have to be so dark?

She wasn't complaining, of course, darkness has never been a problem. Some may say it is preferred. It aids in hiding from the enemy.

Anywhere can be a hiding place when there's nowhere to look.

But this was different. There was no hiding from the enemy in the darkness, for the enemy was the darkness.

May blinked twice, hoping to adjust her eyes to the inevitable darkness. She felt along the floor she lay down on...or standing on? She couldn't tell. Rubble was everywhere. She slowly inched her hand along the rock strewn across her torso until it slid down onto the ground...or whatever surface was acting as a ground. With the rock came the aftershock of more and more tumbling rocks until a stream of light came in. May exhaled, feeling the relief of knowing somewhere there was a sky and air and light.

A sky.

Skye. She had been in the tunnels with Coulson, Trip, Raina, and...Mack. Poor Mack. Possessed by the city, who knows what could have happened to him?

May quickly pushed aside all of her thoughts, focusing on finding a way out of this damn hellhole.

...

"Bet they didn't prepare you for this at the Academy, huh?" Mack shouted to Coulson as the rubble showered down on them. Coulson ignored the comment, "We should move."

"I can't," Coulson called to him, "You go, I'll be right behind you." The constant fall of rocks rendered Coulson inaudible to Mack, alas he stood his ground,

"Why?" He asked, "What are you waiting for?"

"This entire area is falling to pieces," Coulson pointed at the cement wall separating him from Skye, Trip, Raina, and the Diviner, "Sooner or later, that has to fall too,"

"You wont leave without her?"

"No way in hell." Coulson replied.

...

_Boom, _a rock tumbled from the ceiling to the ground beside Skye.

Skye stood motionless.

The world around her was falling apart, yet nothing in her power abled her to move.

_Boom, _another rock.

There he was. His shirt still intact, yet strewn across the floor.

The last thing she remembered was reaching out to him

yelling his name

then suddenly

_Boom_

darkness.

She felt another surge go through her. '_This must be it,' _Skye thought '_What I become.'_

_Boom_

She examined her surroundings. Nothing felt different, other than the fact that the shockwaves through the earth caused rocks to fall from above. The world around her shook yet the ground stood still.

How can that be?

Skye looked down in time to see another shockwave exit her body and ignite yet another tremor.

As soon as saw what was happening, she understood.

Everything. What she became, what her father told her, what Raina had searched for, it all made sense. Skye examined her hands, noticing all of the damage she had done. Suddenly, she felt a twinge of guilt.

_Boom_

_f_ollowed by a surge of falling rocks. Emotion. Thats what triggered it.

Usually one cant feel happiness or sadness, but excitement, that is one of the few emotions attached to a physical feeling. Skye breathed in slowly. Calmly, she exhaled. Her mind was at ease, yet another tremor shook the city. _What? _

Skye started to panic,

"I can't stop it!"Skye yelled, breaking into tears, "I'm sorry I can't make it stop!"

...

**Thoughts? I will update again tomorrow and it will have a Ward/Agent 33 I promise :)**


	2. A truth you wouldn't want to know

**Enjoy this next chapter, and please review! Happy Holidays to all!**

**...**

"You're a lot heavier than you look, Hydra boy," Agent 33 said as she plopped Ward down in the back of a black SUV,

"I told you, I was never-"

"Okay you were just shot three times and you actually think theres time right now for you to ramble on about your loyalties?" Agent 33 asked, "they're called priorities, agent Ward, get yours in order."

Agent 33 continued to shut the door of the car and climb inside. Ward felt twinges of pain all over his body, a non stop aching. His eyes fluttered open and shut as they drove down the bumpy street. He felt each small movement and every second that passed, he felt his wound bleed out despite the bandages that had been placed by agent 33. They drove for what seemed like hours yet could have easily been minutes.

"Okay, I think we'll be safe here," Agent 33 said, opening the door to reveal a...shack? Ward,with assistance of course, climbed out of the car and immediately collapsed to the ground. 33 rushed beside him and picked up his shirt just enough to see the bright red blood seeping through the gauze.

"How bad is it?" Ward whispered through heavy gasps. It was getting progressively harder for him to obtain a full breath and he could feel himself slowly slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Truth?" Agent 33 asked,

"That would be much appreciated," Ward muttered just before falling unconscious.

...

Coulson began to panic. Nothing anyone could say would lead coulson to leave Skye alone. Unless...

_'No' _Coulson thought to himself, '_She is not dead, she cant be dead.' _

_y_et the rocks have been falling for almost a full 3 minutes, and he had not heard any indication that Skye was alive.

Mack had left. Coulson had convinced him to leave, assuring him of his return. But now, that promise seemed less likely to be kept as the minutes drew by.

It could be possible. Skye could be dead, this whole thing a reaction of the diviner that will just kill us all. Coulson was on the verge of turning to give up when a rock came tumbling beside him.

Then another.

Then another.

The rocks were falling more quickly now and Coulson feared that soon there would be nothing left of them or the temple. The rocks showered in random bursts. Sometimes long, sometimes short, sometimes heavy and sometimes light, for 5 minutes. The speed and amount of rocks that fell wavered, almost as if the temple was crying.

Coulson searched for a reason to stay, a reason to hold on to the hope that Skye could somehow be alive.

The tumbling rocks had been showering at random, Coulson tried screaming her name yet he could not make a sound. Not over the sound of the earth shaking...turning the temple to rubble.

But then, it stopped. Everything. The earthquake, the rocks, and the darkness. All gone. Coulson slowly stood up, observing the ruins surrounding him. The tunnels were piled with dust and rock, minimal yet substantial room was left for an exit route. Beads of light bled in through small holed from above. Coulson's eyes shifted to the cement wall, still holding up strong. Coulson tumbled over rock after rock until he reached the wall,

"Skye!" Coulson yelled, his voice growing soft and tired from the continuous screaming, "Skye can you hear me!"

There was no response. He stuck his ear to the wall in an effort to hear. He knew she was there, that she was alive. He refused to believe otherwise. He strained to hear something...anything to tell him to stay.

And thats when he heard it.

It was not a yell or a whisper, nor words spoken. It was a cry. Small yet audible.

Coulson barely made out the sound, yet he could hear it. He heard the gentle sound of a sniff and a quiet sob,

"Skye?" Coulson asked. The air was quiet, the rocks and the temple stood still. It was then that coulson remembered what Skye's father had called her back in the ballroom. He had said a name so gentle and quiet that it almost didn't fit the rage and power of the Skye that he knew, yet it fit perfectly all the same. And then Coulson made his first mistake,

"Daisy?"

...

May had used the small pause of the earthquake to her advantage and before she knew it, she was out of the binding rocks. She hopped down over the rocks to where the entrance of the temple had been. And to nobody's surprise, the hole had been filled with rubble.

The only thing May could think to do was find the only two people she knew were above ground: Hunter and Bobbi. She jumped over rock after rock and weaved through the obstacle course constructed by the stones that had once held the ancient temple together. The new architecture of the building made it difficult to recognize where she was going. Just minutes ago, this building was a fully functional base now turned to rubble.

It didnt take long to find the pair, huddled in a corner by a staircase,

"Hey, lovebirds!" May shouted. Hunter and Bobbi's heads snapped up to see her. A small grin formed on both of their faces,

"Mind getting us the hell out of here?" Hunter called to Melinda. It was then that she noticed that Bobbi had been trying to lift a rock off from on top of Hunters leg. May dashed over to where Bobbi was kneeling,

"How bad is it?" May whispered. Bobbi made sure that Hunter wasn't looking,

"His leg is crushed. We might be able to save it but its not looking too hot," Bobbie looked at Hunter, "How are ya feeling, Hunter?"

"Just peechy," Hunter retorted. May hid a slight smile,

"Okay," She said, "Lets get this thing off you."

...

"Daisy?"

Skye heard Coulson's small voice call out. Daisy. She stood up slowly from where she had been kneeling beside Tripp. The pressure of exerting so much power caused her to collapse...right beside what was left of Tripp's body. It was her fault. It was all her fault. What was it that Raina would say? Who will she become? Well this is what Skye became. A murderer. She killed tripp and who knows how many others with her earthquake.

But this wasn't Skye. This was what she became. This was Daisy.

And now she was angry.

The ground began to shake again, but this time, Skye didn't try to stop it. If Daisy is what they want, Daisy is what they'll get. The ground shook so fiercely that even Skye began to lose her footing. Tripp was dead because of her, because of what they did to her. What HYDRA, SHIELD, Cal, and everyone expected her to become. Skye fell to the ground, causing the cement walls surrounding her to shatter to pieces.

Crumbled on the ground, Skye looked up to see Coulson.

...

The ground shook so violently that Coulson feared there would soon be no way out. Coulson could tell that this earthquake was easily at least a 7.0 magnitude judging by the state of the temple, but Couslon's location so near to the diviner is what he expected elongated his survival. It was at that moment when he heard the loudest rumble he had ever heard. It was the wall. Coulson dove out of the way just in time for the cement to crash to the ground, causing a dust cloud to cover his vision.

Despite the aching in his neck, Coulson looked up at met eyes with Skye.

He rushed over to where she was collapsed on the ground. He took her head in his hands and saw the tears dripping from her eyes.

"Skye-" Coulson started,

"Leave!" Skye yelled, "You have to go!" Coulson shook his head in shock,

"What are you-"

"I said, Leave! Y-You have to go," Skye stuttered. Her eyes shut closed as she tucked her knees into her chest,

"Skye, I'm not leaving you here," Coulson said. It was then that he noticed that Tripp was no where to be seen, "Where's Tripp?"

Skye ignored him,

"Skye, where is Tripp?" Coulson asked again. Skye untucked her legs to reveal that she was clutching Tripp's dirt stained shirt,

"I killed him."


End file.
